


Il traditore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [64]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pensieri di Alaude su Daemon."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 28. Foto tra le mani.





	Il traditore

"Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".

Prompt: 28. Foto tra le mani.

Il traditore

“Maledetto Daemon. Parlava sempre e solo di famiglia. Sembrava così ligio ai suoi doveri, l’unico in quella banda di idiota ad essere un degno parente del Capitano. Onorava e rispettava i Vongola, come se ne valesse la sua intera esistenza. Si vantava così tanto di quel ruolo, sottolineando come io fossi un intruso. Non era solo amico del suo Boss, era stato un mentore per Giotto quando era piccolo.

Per cosa, poi?! Tradirlo!

Tradirci… tradirmi…” ringhiò Alaude. Stringeva tra le mani una fotografia in bianco e nero che li ritraeva.

< Trovo ancora strano questo ritratto istantaneo > pensò. Una ciocca dei corti capelli biondi gli finì davanti al viso.

[110].


End file.
